Imprisoned
by Mochaness14
Summary: Post-Avengers and Loki is waiting to receive his punishment. Meanwhile, Thor tried to reason with him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story here so enjoy, and I'd love to hear what you think.

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed loudly on the stone floor. They came to a halt in front of

the last cell. Loki glanced at the familiar boots, but turned back away. He would rather  
have been turned over to the midgardians' authorities than face this. This was far worse  
than any punishment he could be sentenced to.  
Thor gazed down at his brother. He was chained and muzzled, like an animal.  
But Thor knew his brother. He knew he wasn't the evil jotun he was being labeled as.  
However, Thor also wasn't stupid. He knew there was darkness within him, as much as  
he wished to ignore its existence, it was there and becasue of it, his brother must now  
pay the price for his actions.

Thor unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. Standing behind Loki, he undid the  
muzzle, letting it fall to the floor and taking a few steps back.  
"Brother?" no response. It was silent for a few seconds before Thor tried again. Again  
there was no response. The thunder god gave a slight sigh before crouching down to  
Loki's level on the floor. "Please, Loki. I just want to speak to you."  
Loki's head turned a little bit. "You want to tell me how it is going to be alright, because it  
is not, Thor." his voice was sharp and cold. Thor was momentarily taken aback by the  
hostility. "I-I was, but I can see that would be inappropriate now."  
" Good, then leave." Loki said. Thor didn't move.  
"I do not understand. Do you want to stay here alone for who know how long? Do you  
not want to even try to lessen your sentence? " he was beginning to get frustrated.  
"Grow up, Thor. We aren't children anymore. You cannot just run to mother and father  
and pout me out of a time out." Loki said dully.  
"I understand that, but-"  
"But what?" Loki cut off Thor's rising voice with his own. "Why can't you just let things be  
what they are?" his hands were in fists and he was becoming more and more  
aggravated with the tenacious man.  
"Because I don't like what they are and I want it to change." Thor said loudly, standing  
up.  
"And just because you want something it will happen."  
Thor bristled at Loki's sarcasm. "I can at least try!"  
"Why? Why even bother? So I can end up here again?"  
"Becasue I love you brother! I don't want to see you like this here, left away out of sight,  
forgotten." Thor yelled. He couldn't understand what Loki was thinking.  
"Your love has you blinded. You cannot see the fault in it. You love the Loki you knew,  
that you grew up with. I am not that person." Loki said quietly.  
"What about the others that care about you? What about Mother and Sif? What about  
Sigyn? Your own wife! Doesn't it bother you how hurt they are?"  
"No." he replied shortly.  
"You don't-"  
"Open your eyes Thor!" Loki interrupted for a second time. This time, he turned around  
to face the other man. Blue caught blazing green, and Thor started at the rage held in  
his expression. Calm, but seething at the same time. Loki stood and walked toward him  
as he continued. With every step his skin fading to blue and his eyes turning red."Why  
can't you understand some things are just lost. I've had to stand in your shadow all of  
my life and I've hit the breaking point. I've lusted for power and been shot down time  
and time again. I've seen the truth and waged my war. I have murdered hundreds of  
people, thousands. And I've wanted to kill you, Prince of Asgard." Loki sneered,  
grabbing the front of Thor's clothes. He was in Thor's face now, but Thor stood his  
ground, tightening his grip on mjolnir ever so slightly.  
"There's no going back for me,Thor. It's time for you to see it's too late and I've changed  
too much." He finished, letting go at the end of his sentence, but keeping his gaze on  
Thor.  
Thor stared back into the red eyes that were shining dangerously with contempt. Loki's  
expression was that of anger and disgust. It was almost unfamiliar to Thor.  
"You are right." he said calmly. "Things have changed and I now know better now. You  
are not my brother. I don't know who you are." his deep, somber voice didn't quite mask  
the sadness behind his words. After a couple seconds he broke the stare and turned  
away from Loki, beginning to walk away.  
"Thor." Loki called out. Thor stopped. "What, br-Loki?"  
"I await the day of your fall from the throne, Son of Odin." he growled, taking a few steps  
towards the heavy, grated-metal door. "When it comes I will be ready and I will rise and  
destroy you and everything Asgard holds dear. They will fear the name of Loki, god of  
chaos.  
Thor gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry that you won't get that chance." He continued waking,  
not looking back at the stranger he had just talked to. He wanted to remember a  
different man that he once knew but was gone now.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki awoke to the screech of his cell door opening. Two guards we're standing there, stone-faced. "Loki Laufeyson, you at to be escorted to the designated location." One of them said. Loki looked at them, giving a small, hollow laugh. "Show time already boys?" Slowly, he got up, the chain between his wrists clinking. With one guard on each side, he made his way up to Asgard. The heavy door was unlocked and Loki had to blink a few times, his eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight. He was lead thought the city toward a place that was like a small amphitheater. It was silent as they walked, however, some noise was heard as they got closer. He was walked into the building and left in a holding cell for about fifteen minutes before the guards came back. They took the cuffs off, but soon put a pair with a shorter chain on him, his hands behind his back. He was then marched out to the open. He first saw the small crowed of onlookers watching and chatting amongst themselves. Their expressions ranged from anxious to excited. As Loki came closer to where he was to be, the saw the man standing there with the large, sharp blade. His helmet concealed most of his face. There he stopped, the block at his feet. Looking up towards the vast balcony, he saw Thor standing at the edge looking down at him. A few feet behind him were Sif, Frigga, and Sigyn, the later two wearing black. As he looked at Sigyn, tears were coming down her face. Frigga was patting her gently trying to console her, but sorrow was in her eyes too. Sif stood with an expression of stone, no emotion showing through her unreadable face. Loki didn't even know why she came. Probably for Thor or because she considered it proper to attend. Whatever. He was ready for this. Thor raised his hands and the people quieted down. "Loki Laufeyson, you have committed many crimes against Asgard, a number of these happening in Midgard. "Thor announced. His carrying(intense) voice was strong and serious. "The most recent and threatening acts you are found guilty of include conspiracy with Frost Giants, the attempted destruction of Jotunheim, using magic to possess midgardians, using the tesseract to expose Midgard to the Chitari and almost beginning a deadly war, and the countless murder of many. For these and lesser offenses, you have been sentenced to death by I, Thor, king of Asgard." Loki was forced onto his knees. Sigyn's crying was audible, on the verge of sobbing. It filled in the silence when Thor stopped talking, however he soon continued. "From this day on, you shall be known as a traitor and an enemy of Asgard. You are dispossessed as son of Odin and will die the son of a frost giant." he concluded. It was quiet as Loki was made to place his neck on the block. Sigyn was sobbing now and Loki looked up for a moment to see the source of the noise. His eyes met watery grey and he felt a pang of...regret?...sadness? No, she meant nothing to him. Or so he'd told himself. However, whatever thoughts he had were distracted by the return of Thor's voice. "Are there any last words from the prisoner? This is your last chance to speak."Loki glared up at him malevolently. "You call yourself a king? You don't know what real power is. You don't see what your could be doing, what being a true king means. I do and I've gone after it. That's why you've put me here. Because I threaten you" he growled up to the balcony. Thor remained motionless as the blade rose. Sigyn turned her face into Figga's shoulder, Frigga turning both herself and the distraught woman away. Like Thor, Sif remained as she was. Loki began shouting. "WELL YOU'RE NOT FAR OFF, THOR. YOU THINK YOU CAN RID ASGARD OF MY NUISANCE BUT YOU CAN'T. I WILL GET WHAT I WANT IF IT MEANS DESTROYING EVERYTHING. AND IF YOU WON'T KNEEL BEFORE ME I WON'T EVEN THINK TWICE ABOUT SPILLING YOUR BLOOD ALL OVE-" the blade came down and his threat left unfinished. Thor opened his eyes and walked away, taking a moment to put a consoling hand on his mother before walking on. He momentarily went in the palace to come back out with something in hand. He made his way across the courtyard and though the garden to a little corner made my the outside wall of the palace and was partially concealed by some vines and plants. It was a place Loki used to hide when the older kids, sometimes Thor included, would pick in him, sitting by himself in the shadows until Thor would come get him and coax him out or say sorry. Thor knelt down and placed Loki's helmet in the corner. As a traitor of Asgard, he was not to be buried, instead his body was to be burned. To Thor, this was the next best thing to a grave site. He stayed there, just looking at it for a few moments, different thoughts going though his head. A tear managed to escape the Thunderer's eyes and trailed down his cheek. How could this have happen? When did all this start? Why? He probably could have prevented this. Why didn't he? If he'd payed just a little more attention..."I'm sorry." he whispered, putting his head down in his hands as more tears came. "I'm so sorry."Loki watched this scene from a distance, staying in the shadows. Thor was so soft, the tough, powerful facade so easy to break. Loki looked up towards the sky. Smoke was rising up to the clouds. They were burning the fake. Such an easy task, possessing that man and transforming him to look, speak, and think he was Loki himself. It hadn't even taken the most difficult of his magic and they were all fooled. It was going to be their downfall. Thor was soon going to be much more sorry.

* * *

I'm sorry for the ending. This was and idea that came to me and it wasn't meant to have a plot line so I apologize for the cliffhanger ending.

Tell me what you think.

Edit: I reconsidered and I think I'm going to continue this story. I'm a little busy right now, so it might not happen quickly, but I'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise! Looks like I'm going to try to continue, though it might be a little slow. Thanks for the reviews, they were the real motivation. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

Thor had the day to himself. There was no business or meetings to be held that day, due to the preceding day's events, though he wished this wasn't so. He was now left to be undisturbed with his thoughts, and what disturbing thoughts they were. He lay in bed, trying to take advantage of the time off and get some well needed rest by sleeping in, but he found his mind too active to go back to sleep. He tried to busy his mind with other things and drift off, but his thoughts would eventually wander back to Loki. He knew what he'd done was for the better for Asgard, and the other realms for that matter, but he couldn't help but think about what he could have done to prevent the whole thing in the first place.

As more 'what if's built up in his head, the more unsettled he became. He needed a distraction. He decided eventually to get up and wander the palace to try to clear his mind. With a sigh he heaved himself out of bed and got dressed. After getting something quick to eat from the kitchens, he began roaming the palace aimlessly. It was quiet as most who were usually bustling about were at home. Until becoming king, Thor had never truly realized how many people were involved in just the day to day happenings of the palace. There was a lot he hadn't known, now that he looked back on it. There was quite a bit of learning as he went. He also realized how well his father had hidden how stressful the position could be when he was younger, but he was fully aware now. The carefree days seemed as if they were a dream.

Turning the corner into another hall, he found Sigyn staring out of a large window. The view was beautiful. One could see the expanse of dark sea and the Bifrost, its brilliant colors shimmering a constant show of lights. However, Thor could tell the woman wasn't seeing any of it. He made to turn around and walk away, but she spoke before he could.

"Hello, Thor." she said without turning to face him. This was the opposite of what he wanted to clear his mind, but it would have been too rude to walk away now, so he moved towards her. "Good morning, Sigyn." he replied politely. "Good morning." She said softly, more to herself. "If only sayings such a thing could make it true." She was speaking aloud this time. Thor wasn't completely sure of how to respond to this, feeling unusually awkward. He had never gotten to know her that well. They weren't distant, but they weren't exactly close. Now he was alone with her as she mourned her husband and he wished he could find the words to say. "He loved me, you know." she told him, still gazing over the expanse before her. "You probably think it's a stupid thing to say, but I know. I could tell in how he treated me. The way he spoke to me. He never lost his temper around me, and if he didn't, he'd leave and come back after calming down some. I knew in the way he looked at me, the way he _kissed me_, that it wasn't just empty words and lust. That meant a lot, coming from him." She continued to speak as Thor stood and listened. Just how she spoke without looking at him was reminding him of Loki. He wondered if it was something she'd picked up from him, or just something they had in common. "I know this sounds like I'm just in denial about his...issues, but it's what I think." she finished, turning toward him. Her face showed that she'd been crying, but her distant grey eyes were dry now as she looked sorrowfully at the king.

"I believe you." Thor told her, not completely sure if he was saying this because it was true, or because it was it was right. Sigyn tilted her head slightly was if wondering the same thing. "I was sure he wasn't completely lost in evil. I thought I could convince him to change. I suppose he was too far gone in his own mind to believe he could. He told me there was no going back." He told her. He just wanted to leave and not have to deal with her now, as bad as that sounded.

"You should stop lying to yourself before lying to me." Sigyn told him quietly after a moment. Thor looked at her, raising en eyebrow out of confusion. "If you meant that, either you didn't try hard enough to convince him to come back, or convince yourself that he was worth trying to save."

Thor was momentarily stunned. She spoke the truth. He knew it too, even if he tried to believe otherwise. Why was she doing this? "My...my apologies, you are right. I was at fault." he said, struggling to find words. There was a moment of silence when neither of them had anything to say. Thor took this as an opportunity to leave. "If you will excuse me, I must go now." He said. She didn't reply, but turned back to the window. Thor took this as a goodbye and turned and left. He sighed as he turned the corner, relived to finally get away. Now he would have to go about getting this all out of his mind again from scratch, Sigyn's words adding to his already troubled thoughts. He decided a drink wouldn't hurt, if anything help, and set off towards the small tavern just outside the palace grounds. He hoped there would be few people there. The last thing he wanted was sympathy. As he entered the lowly lit building, he found it almost empty. He sat down at the bar and ordered his drink. When he got it, he closed his eyes, savoring the taste. Only after a couple minutes of sitting down, he heard footsteps approaching him. He hoped for their sake it was something important.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you here." a female voice came from behind him. He opened his eyes and turned to see a voluptuous, dark-haired woman. "I've been kept busy, Jarnsaxa." he replied. He hadn't had much time any more for going out to drink or the occasional amorous night with a woman, namely the one standing before him.

"Are you busy now?" she asked. Thor thought for a second. "No." he answered simply.

She leaned closer. "I could change that." she said quietly. She kissed him, not giving him a chance to reply. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. After a little while he heard someone clearing their throat. "Sir, you're wanted back at the palace." The bartender said, a bit of nervousness in his voice. Thor didn't pay any mind to him. "I'm busy." he growled against Jarnsaxa's lips. He couldn't be bothered now. He'd found his distraction.

* * *

Note: In mythology, Jarnsaxa is Thor's giantess mistress/lover. I just needed a name.

The next chapter is going to be more Loki-centered, though as far as overall plot, I have nothing solid. If you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them!


End file.
